Elsword- My Sweet Guardian Angel
by Hikari-No-Aria
Summary: It is Winter in the land of Elrios and many exciting events are happening. Two members of the gang are left alone in the house together. There is a Christmas Party in Velder, where a lucky girl gets proposed by her lover. What more exciting things could happen? (CHARA) . Ara-SD. Chung-DC Elsword-RS Aisha-VP Rena-WS Raven-BM Eve-CE Add-MM Elesis-GM. I DO NOT OWN THE COVER IMAGE!
1. Alone Together

My Sweet Guardian Angel

Disclaimer: I do not own Elsword or any of its characters.

A certain ebony haired female gazed out in the wilderness. A wilderness colored in the same shade of white. It was winter in the land of Elrios, even Hamel was covered in a glaze of snow.

Piles of soft, fluffy snow stood patiently for children to make them into snowmen. Snow to this girl was a thing that she thought never existed. After all, she was born in Sander, a place where sand and deserts were the only things you could see for miles.

Even if she was quite amazed by this peculiar sight outside, she was too worried to even give a glance. She was worried for the sake of her friends.

Just a few hours before, the other 7 members of their team not including Chung and her went to Velder to get supplies for their Christmas party that was going to be held tonight.

Just after they had left, a blizzard struck. She was very worried..." _What if they didn't make it through the blizzard?"_ She thought as her gazed worriedly at the window.

The blizzard continued for hours and ever since then, this certain Sakra Devanam could not keep worrying. She paced up and down in her room, stared endlessly at the the window sill, and bit her lower lip in worry.

She just couldn't calm down. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. The curious Ara now turned her back and answered with a "Who's there?".

"Ara its me, Chung." A familiar voice said as a blonde haired boy walked into the room.

"Chung what is it?" The curious looking Ara asked as she tilted her head in confusion.

A worried expression spread on the Deadly Chaser's face. "A-Ara...I got a call from Velder saying that there was a demon attack near where the gang left off." He seriously told the shocked looking Sakra Devanam.

There was a hint of sadness in his voice. Ara just stared helplessly at Chung, tears swelling up in her eyes.

She started sobbing while she covered her face. The Deadly Chaser took pity on her and slowly hugged her.

Ara's face was now leaned against Chung's toned chest(He wasn't wearing his Freiturnier/Armor that he wears) which was covered by a white T-shirt. Even though he was still wearing a shirt, Ara could still feel his skin.

A blush crept up to Ara's cheek, turning her cheek a darker shade of pink. Tears stilled flowed down as she confessed her feelings to him. "C-Chung what if t-they didn't make it!" She whimpered as leaned her head closer to his chest.

Chung smiled sadly as he slowly petted her hair. "Ara their going to be fine...our gang is not weak after all..." He whispered as he stopped petting her hair.

She quietly nodded. "C-Chung...I'm glad that your here with me..." She whimpered as tears flowed down her closed eyelids.

The Deadly Chaser smiled. "I'll always be there for you and I'll always be the one protecting you...Ara...Your too special to me...I can't lose you...or I'll break..." He gently whispered, but Ara was already asleep. He sighed. _"I'm glad she didn't hear that..."_ He thought as he layed her on her bed, placed a blanket over her, and quietly left.

What this prince didn't know was that Ara was awake all along and she heard every word. After he left, she layed in her bed...dazed or so it seems.

She touched her burning forehead and her blushing cheeks. She knew that the cause of this wasn't a fever, but other than that she didn't know what the cause was.

Poor Ara...didn't know that the cause was definetly not a fever...but it might be worse than a fever.

An incureable disease that's called...Love..

...

...

(Ara's POV)

As I rolled in my bed for who knows how long...I couldn't take it anymore.

As I turned once again, thoughts of previous events filled my mind.

 _"I'll always be there for you and I'll always be the one protecting you...Ara...Your too special to me...I can't lose you...or I'll break..." He gently whispered._

I blushed furiously. I couldn't believe he said that. Then, a weak smile appeared on my face.

I sighed and cover my face with my hands.

 _Chung...do you know what those your words did to me?_

 _Sooner or later...I won't be able to hold in my feelings anymore...You idiot...I'm going to fall for you too much!_

Tears of joy or sadness fell slowly down my cheeks. I don't even know which one it was...joy or sadness.

Just as I was about to drift to sleep, there was a knock on the door.

I sighed. "What do you want Chung?" I plainly asked for I knew who was at the door.

"I was wondering if you would come downstairs for a cup of hot chocolate and how did you know?" Chung asked he waited paitently outside my bedroom door.

"Who else is there in this house?" I asked in a mocking tone.

"I thought you were going to say that you were pyshic or something and come done when your done k?" He chuckled as his footsteps were heard going downstairs.

I laughed. _Same old...Same old._

I lazily got up and changed from my PJs to my traditional orange, gold, and white robe. Once I finished changing, I opened the door and raced downstairs.

As I raced downstairs, my steps became slower and I froze when I saw Chung looking sadly at the window. His eyes were teary and his angelic smile was now a depressing frown.

 _Chung?_ A single tear flowed down his flushed cheeks and then more tears flowed down. "...I-I won't b-be able to tell you my feelings if your not here anymore...Eve..." He stuttered as shifted his gaze to a picture he had in his hand...a picture of Eve.

I could feel my heart break. I mentaly laughed at myself. _I knew it...I knew all along...yet I still believed and hoped...I knew all along that Chung...doesn't like me...he likes..._

 _Eve..._

My last thought almost made me shed a waterfall of tears, but I luckily pulled myself together. I plastered a fake smile on my face and wiped my tears if there were any.

 _This isn't the time to have a mental breakdown Ara...just pull yourself together..._

"Chung I'm done!" I shouted as I pretended that I just got there. I stepped off the last step and walked towards him, a fake smile plastered on my face.

He looked startled to see me, but he hid that under a bright smile. He quickly hid the picture behind his back and greeted me.

"Oh Ara when did you get here?" He awkwardly asked me as he tried to put on a smile.

"Oh I just got here, what were you doing?" I lied as I put a curious expression on my face.

"O-Oh...I was just looking at the window, trying to see if the blizzard had calmed down." He lied as he averted his gaze.

I flinched. _I can't believe that he lied right to my face like that._ I tried to hide my frown, but I guess he noticed it.

"Uh...Ara is something wrong?" He asked as he slowly placed the picture back on the table.

"Oh...No it's nothing, so can we sit down and drink some hot chocolate?" I lied as I walked to the the couch.

From the corner of my eye, I swear that I saw a hint of disappointment. I shook it off though.

As I took a seat on the couch, I took the nearst cup to me which was a blue cup with stars. _I like the design_.

Chung was sitting on the couch across from me, staring at me for an odd reason. Just as my took a sip of the hot chocolate, Chung spoke up and said, "Um...Ara that's my cup and I drank out of it...".

I froze and then I spitted out the liquid in my mouth. WHAT!? I watched as the hot chocolate from my mouth splashed over Chung's face.

"Ahhhhh...I'm sorry Chung!" I apologized as I grabbed my handkerchief as I desperately tried to wipe the sticky liquid off him. _This would be something newlyweds would do with each other...what Eve would do to Chung..._

I was so focused in my thoughts that I didn't realize that Chung was calling me. "Ara, you okay?" Chung asked worriedly at me.

I snapped out of my thoughts and plastered a fake smile on my face. "Oh..I'm fine Chung." I replied back in a plain tone.

"Okay and...your too close to me." He replied awkwardly and he pointed at the space between us. I barely even realized that we were only inches away from each other.

"Oh...Sorry!" I apologized as I plastered another fake smile on my face. I slowly backed away and took a seat on the couch.

"Ara...stop it." Chung announced in a cold and serious tone.

It sent shivers down my spine. "W-What are you talking about Chung?" I asked as I forced a smile.

I gazed into his now cold looking eyes. "I hate it when you lie and when you try to cover up your feeling by putting on a smile." He shot back at me, his cerulean eyes now a icy cold blue color. I just stared, with expression turning shocked.

I tried to open my mouth to talk, but nothing came out. I closed my mouth and turned my head.

"Ara...what's going on." Chung asked me in a calm manner.

"Nothing **is going on** , I don't know what your talking about Chung." I shot back, my head still turned away from him.

"Ara...today your lying to me, putting on fake smiles, and your acting strange." He told me, his voice a bit stronger.

I ignored him. "Ara...look at me.." He demanded with a cold tone.

I didn't even move an inch.

"Ara.. LOOK AT ME...or I'll force you too!" Chung shouted as he pounded his fist on the table, causing the cups to clatter.

I flinched, but I didn't move. _Why is he being so rough!_

Suddenly, Chung moved off his couch and held my chin with one hand. He slowly forced me to turn, but I fought back. He suddenly grabbed my cheeks with both hands and we gazed at each other.

I wanted to dig and hole and live there right now! However I couldn't do that. I feared that he would be angry...I feared that he would hate me...I feared that he would look at me with those ice cold eyes..., but he didn't.

Instead of yelling at me like I thought...he...cried..

"A-Ara...tell me what's going on...why are you avoiding me and lying?" He asked me as two tear drops fell from his eyes. _Chung..._

I had to admit he looks cute even when he cried. I felt bad inside..really bad...

I started tearing up too and tears started to fall. Chung looked shocked. "W-Why are you crying Ara!?" He asked me as he let go of my cheeks.

"Uh-U-UH...C-Chung I'm sorry the truth is that I saw you crying and looking at a picture and then I was jealous and then I wanted to lie about being sad and then I didn't wnat you to know and then I lied and then I felt bad and then I then I didn't want to look at you." I explained quickly as I whimpered quietly.

"W-Wait...slow down and explain it clearly!" Chung panicked as he tried to figure out what I just said.

 _C-Chung...QwQ_

"For short...Chung I was jealous!" I announced as hot tears streamed down my flushed cheek.

I stared into Chung's eyes to see his response. He looked confused. "Why were you jealous and who were you jealous of!?" He asked as he wiped away some of my tears.

"Well...for starters..I heard you say that you wouldn't be able to tell Eve your feelings if she didn't make it out of the blizzard...and then I started getting jealous..." I explained as I tried to calm down.

"Then...I tried to hide that I was actually jealous and sad by smiling to you...and I lied that I just got here..and then when I spilled hot chocolate all over you...I was thinking what if Eve was the one to clean up the mess...like she was your wife...and then I didn't want you too...see me looking jealous...and that was why.." I explained as I took breath breaths in between.

After I had explained the whole situation to him, he just stared at him. His eyes were wide and he looked shocked.

His expression then softened and he...smiled? "Ara...I think you misunderstood..." He explained as he came closer and hugged me.

 _...W-What...!?_ "W-What do you mean...I don't understand!" I panicked as I tried t understand what he was talking about. Chung hugged me tighter and started explaining.

"Ara if Eve didn't come back then I couldn't reject her." He explained as he slowly patted my head.

"What do you mean?" I asked for I was TOTALLY lost.

He sighed. "Eve confessed to me...,but I couldn't return her feelings so I wanted to tell her that I didn't like her back, but if she didn't come back I couldn't give her an answer!" He explained before a frown spread across his face.

I just stared with wide eyes. "B-But I thought you loved Eve!" I panicked as I tried to explain myself. He chuckled. "Ara..I already have someone I like and its not Eve...and the girl I love is the only one for me..." He whispered as he gazed into my eyes.

I could feel my heart shatter. I mentally hit myself in the face. _So Chung already has someone he likes..._ "S-So...Chung tell me about the girl you like...I want to know.." I murmered as I held in my tears of sadness.

 _Ara...are you sure you want to know? Eun asked me in a worried tone._

 _I'll be fine Eun, and where were you!? I asked._

 _I was napping of course, She answered back before she yawned tiredly and went back to sleep._

"Well...she always has a bright smile on her face, she's cheerful, she's cute, she's clumsy, and she she always hides her feelings." Chung explained as he put his finger on his chin.

 _She...sounds familiar_...

Suddenly, two tears drops fell from my eyes. "U-Uh...Chung I have to admit I'm...jealous of her...after all she stole your heart..." I said, the last few words a whisper. I looked up to see Chung looked surprised, but then he smiled.

"Ara...you don't have to be jealous of her because you ARE the girl I love." He gently whispered into my ear. Then, he embraced me tightly and played with my hair. I gasped and my eyes turned wide. _Chung...likes me..?_ My tears stopped and I just stood their in Chung's arms with my mouth wide open.

He quickly let go of me and I could see his flushed face. He gazed straight at me and confessed.

"Ara...I love you..." He confessed as his cheek turned a darker shade of pink.

I just stared, shocked. I couldn't believe that this was happening to me. My shocked face turned into a relieved expression. As I smiled, tears started streaming from my face. I quietly started sobbing.

Chung panicked and asked me what was the matter. "C-Chung...I can't believe that you actually said that to me...I've always thought that you liked someone else...I love you too Chung...I love you..." I whimpered as I cover my face with my hands.

It blocked my tears AND the slight blush that was creeping up to my cheeks. Suddenly, a pair of arms wrapped around me and I let my face be revealed. I didn't know what my face looked like, but it probably looked like a big red tomato.

"Uh..Chung did you mean what you said earlier in my room?" I asked as I touched my redden cheek.

"What I said was true and I meant every word...Ara..." Chung whispered as he touched my hair.

I could feel my heart pound two times the regular speed.

From the corner of my eye, I could see Chung blushing like crazy. _Aww...he's blushing...wait I'm blushing too though..._

I was so happy. One question still lingered in my mind though.

"Chung...would you promise me something?" I asked as I broke free from the embrace. Chung just looked at me with a curious expression.

"Hmm...What?" He asked me innocently. Yes...I said innocently.

"Chung...promise that you will always be there for me?" I asked as my cheeks turned flushed.

He smiled. "Ara...I'll be there for you...I promise..." He whispered as he gently touched my face. I stared in his melting warm cerulean eyes and smiled.

"Thank you...Chung." I answered before our lips touched and we kissed. My eyes were closed, but I would imagine him blushing like crazy.

As I slowly open my eyes, my eyes grew wide. Chung looked like an angel, pure white wings fluttered on his back and released feather the color of snow.

 _Chung...is an angel...am I dreaming._

I slowly broke free from the kiss and softly shook my head. I gently opened my eyes to see his wings disappear.

 _I must have been dreaming_. I yawned. "Chung I'm going to sleep..I'm tired.." I said before I let out anothe yawn.

"OKay, but won't you rather sleep with me?" Chung asked in a seductive tone. I blushed. He smirked.

"Fine!" I pouted as got a blanket and layed down the sofa. I pointed as the spot next to me and gestured him to sit down. He smiled. We snuggled on the sofa together and slept.

(Narrator's POV)

"WE'RE BACK!" A cheerful redhead said after he closed the door behind him. He then recieved glares from his group mates. "Huh?" He said as he tried to figure out what they were glaring at him for. "Shuh and Look!" Rena angrily whispered as he pointed to the two sleepy peacefully on the couch.

They were literally hugging each other under their blanket. Ara leaned on Chung's chest while Chung leaned on Ara's head. Both looked of them looked like peacefully sleeping together.

"I guess they forgot us huh?" Raven said as he smirked

The gang could probably guess what happened after they were away, but one thought was left undetected.

A certain ebony haired girl was having a secret thought.

 _" I love you...my sweet guardian angel..."_

Chung may not an angel, but to Ara...he may be her guardian angel.

Life is full of surprises that you may not expect to happen, but when the time comes you have to make a decision.

 _FIN~_

(-)

I hope you guys liked it! I am not the best writer ever when it comes to Chara, but I love Chara so I decided to make a fanfic about them. I hope Tamako-Chama sees this because this story is inspired by her. (I read her stories and felt like making a Chung x Ara fanfic.) Anyway, I hope you liked it! I may turn this one shot into a two shot or maybe turn this one shot into a chapter fanfic, but I'm not positive. If you want me to turn this into a story please tell me down below! R&R down below in the review box!~Aria


	2. Love on a Snowy Night

Hiya Guys~! I'm back with the last chapter of "My Sweet Guardian Angel"! I haven't updated this chapter for a LONG time now. Sorry~! Gomenasai minna! Anyway, for this chapter I drew a drawing of the dress that Ara's going to wear. Go check it out on Deviantart. Search up Hikari-No-Aria and it should be the fourth one.(It should be a drawing of Ara). Sorry if I draw bad! I'm NOT a drawer, I'm more of a writer than an artist! Please don't say bad things of my drawing because I'm not like a person who draws good. I just wanted to give you guys a clear image of how Ara's dress should look like! So...I hope you Chara lovers out there like my new chappie and enjoy~!

Disclaimer- I do not own Elsword or any of it characters

~Love on a Snowy Night~

The sound of fluttering dresses and clomping heels were heard throughout the building where the members of the El Gang lived. They were quite busying tonight for a party was going to be held in Velder and they were officially invited by Vanessa.

While the girls were busying preparing their outfits, the boys were busying trying to tidy themselves up. Everyone was busy especially a certain blonde haired male.

~Elsword's POV~  
~Chung's Bedroom~

I sighed and shook my head in anger. I angrily glared at my blonde haired friend. "Don't tell me you haven't decided yet Chung!?" I asked him as I impatiently tapped my foot.

"Of course I've decided Elsword! But will she like it?" Chung answered back, confusion hinted in his voice. I sighed and weakly smiled at my friend.

"Chung...have more confidence in yourself dude!" I encouraged him as I patted him on the back. He nodded. "I'll try my best Elsword." He told me. I smiled.

"Now that's the Chung I know!" I chuckled as I nudged his head which I could clearly see he disliked. "Elsword!" He yelled as he freed himself from me. I chuckled.

"Okay, Okay, Let's get changed into our suits before Raven and Add get here." I told him as I headed to the bathroom to get changed.  
Chung nodded and waited for me to get changed.

~After Elsword gets changed~

As I stepped out of the bathroom, I awkwardly called out to Chung. "So...how do I look?" I asked as I lifted my arms to reveal my suit.

It was a black suit both inside and outside with a crimson red hair was now I had to say that it matched me perfectly. (LK style).

Chung nodded and smiled. "You look great Elsword! I bet Aisha would go head over heels over you…" He complimented as he gave me a sly smile.

I blushed. "S-Stop Stalling and go get changed Pikachu!" I stuttered as I pushed him him into the bathroom. He continued smiling and started chuckling.

I gritted my teeth and humphed.

~After Chung gets changed~

I waited impatiently as Chung got changed. I crossed my arms and tapped my foot impatiently. As I was about to call him out, the door of the bathroom creaked and he stepped out.

Chung was dressed in a white suit with a cerulean blue tie that matched his eyes. He was wearing white shoes(Whatever boys wear…..do they wear heels?Oo.. Boots? Whatever they when they dress up.) I grinned. "Well done my friend! I see that you really are more than what you look."

He looked ticked off. "Thanks for the compliment….." He replied back as he shot me a plastered smile that was obviously was fake.

I grinned back. "My pleasure…." I shot back as I gave him a smug smile. I could feel the electricity bounce between us.

*Knock, Knock* "Elsword...Chung are you done yet?" A voice asked from outside Chung's bedroom door. We stopped glaring at each other and looked at the door.

"Sorry! We're done Raven!" Chung replied as he opened the door to reveal two "gentlemen" at the door. One was a ebony haired man that was wearing a gray suit and a brown tie. I could identify him as my friend, Raven. He was accompanied by a white haired male that was dressed in a white dress shirt with a magenta tie and a purple vest over it. That glint in his eyes could identify him as Add.

"So ready to go or not?" Add impatiently asked as he looked at his watch. " I should be asking you that Add…" I told him as I started heading out his door and to the stairs.

"We should hurry before we get roasted by Rena for being late." Chung added and we left for the party in Velder.

" _I'm excited to see how this turns out for both Chung and Ara…"_ I thought.

~Ara's POV~  
~Ara's Room~  
I shyly looked at the outfit that Rena, Aisha, Elesis, and Eve picked out for me. It was a strapped red and black knee-high dress with orange glitter on the front of my chest. A pink bow was wrapped around my waist and black flats were the choice of shoes. My hair was now left to drop at my waist while two clips were clipped to my side bangs. The last part of my outfit was the red choker on my neck.

" _T-This..outfit…"_

"That looks very nice on you Ara…." A familiar voice complimented me from my door.  
I looked up to see Eve standing by the door wearing her dress. It was a long strapped past knee-length white colored dress with pink ruffles and lace. A pink ribbon was diagonally wrapped around her waist while she wore white heels. She wore laced white gloves and some white pearls around her neck. Her hair was the same and her Empress Tiara stood proudly on her head. She looked beautiful.

"U-Uh...Thanks Eve! You look beautiful!" I thanked and complimented the Empress.  
She blushed. "T-Thanks…" She murmured, but just enough for me to hear her. I smiled.

"My, My don't you too look gorgeous!" A voice complimented from behind Eve. I tilted my head and looked behind Eve. Standing right behind her was Rena walking along side Aisha.

Rena was wearing an almost floor length strapless kelly green dress. It was decorated with green ruffles and emeralds were attached to her waist line as a decoration. She was wearing diamond earrings and she held a mini green purse in her hand. Hidden under her dress were a pair of green heels that were decorated with green roses. Her hair was now tied back in an elegant bun and a two feather clips were each attached on the side of her bun.(Like GA's feather ornaments).

Aisha on the other hand was wearing a very light purple knee-high dress that was strapped on on side. Silver glitter was decorated on the front of it and black lace was trimmed at the bottom. A black ribbon was tied at her waist and was let to fall at her back. She was wearing fingerless black gloves with purple lace and she was wearing purple heels. Her hair was now a side ponytail that slightly curled at the ends and she wore a purple rose headband to end her outfit.

Both of them were absolutely stunning! They looked like gems or dolls at the very least! "Oh! Rena! Aisha! Thanks~! But, you two make me look like chopped liver!" I told the two which made them laugh.

"Ara! Thanks for the comments~! But you know, I think this outfit makes you look more like you!" Aisha giggled as she and Rena headed over to us.

I blushed. "B-But….Chung wouldn't look at me with this outfit…" I muttered under my breath. Rena smirked which told me that she heard my embarrassing thought. "So...Ara you want Chung's attention do you?" She asked me with not even trying to hide her smirk that appeared on her face.

I blushed again, but this time I could feel my face turn very red. I bet I looked like a human tomato right now. Aisha and Eve saw this and started giggling. "S-Stop giggling!" I pouted as I clenched my fist in anger.

"H-Haha..ok..That's enough! Let's go downstairs and meet up with Elesis." Aisha told us as she stopped laughing and started climbing down the stairs.

I smiled. As we headed down the stairs, a familiar figure stood at the doorway. She was wearing a bright red halter neck dress that reached to the floor and a bright diamond belt was wrapped around her waist. Her bright red hair was now in a long neat ponytail that traveled to her back and she wore a ruby necklace on her neck. She was dressed in red heels and wore a silver gloves to end her outfit.

"Elesis!" I called out to her as I quickly went down the stairs and pounced onto her.

"Oh! Hi Ara! My, don't you look cute tonight!" She complimented me as I got off her and smiled.

"Thanks for the comment Elesis!" I replied back just as the Rena, Aisha, and Eve rushed over to Elesis.

"Well, Well I see you girls really dressed up for today!" Elesis chuckled as she gave us a grin.

I smiled. "There is no need to over exaggerate your statement Elesis." Eve calmly told her as she kept her monotone face.

Elesis grinned. "Well, let's get that over with and let's head over to our carriages!" She excitedly announced as she opened the front door to reveal five carriages lined up.

"Well, what are we waiting for!?" Aisha joked as she got onto her carriage and waved goodbye.

The rest of the girls including me did the same and we headed off to Wintery Velder, where the party awaited us.

~Narrator's POV~  
Twas, the night were Velder was at it's very peak of potential. Lights flickered in the moonlight and chandeliers jingled from the ceiling. Glass cups clicked together in toast and the fragrant smell of freshly baked cookies drifted into the nostrils of the guests. People danced away like their was no tomorrow and laughter was the like the sweet sound of your beloved.

Wintery Velder was hosting a Christmas party that was being hosted by the one and only Vanessa. She invited many guests to this party like the Ice Queen Noah, Feita's Lento, and many more. Don't forget about the members of the El Gang though!

The boys were quietly awaiting the arrival of their partner while the girls rode to the party hall in their carriages. All the boys seemed anxious, but one of them stood out the most.

"E-Elsword! What do I do!? What if I mess up!?" A certain blonde haired male nervously asked his red haired friend. He was pacing around the ballroom nervously while his hands were behind his back.

"Boy, you worry too much Chung!" Elsword replied back in an irritated tone. Chung froze and turned to look at him.

"How can I **not** be worried!?" He shouted back as he angrily galred at him. Elsword sighed and scratched the back of his head in frustration. "Chung, just believe in yourself! She'll love it! I promise!" He told Chung in a proud manner.

Chung frowned. "How do you know that Elsword?" He asked in an unbelieved manner.  
Elsword smirked. "Chung, trust me. You got this unless you're too scared to do it!" Elsword shot back as he gave Chung a sly smile. A tick mark appeared on Chung's forehead and he humphed.

"Just watch me!" He proudly told Elsword as he gave him a sly grin.

Elsword grinned back. " _Well, It looks like you fell into my trap Chung…."_ Elsword secretly thought to himself.(No-chan-It's not a secret thought if we know what he's thinking Aria….T_T). (Well..yeah...doesn't matter though. xDDD)

Anyway, just as Elsword said that, the lights turned off and the spotlight turned on.  
It was time for their partners to arrive…  
A bright green carriage with vines, flowers, and glowing mushrooms pulled up first. The door clicked open and a green haired elf stepped out of it. As she got out, she flashed her partner a smile. A hint of pink could be seen in her cheeks. Raven gaped and looked at his beautiful elven partner.

The other boys giggled at his reaction and they were sure to tease him about it.

"U-Uh..Y-You look so beautiful Rena!" Raven nervously stuttered as he took out his hand and Rena gracefully accepted it. The couple gracefully walked across the ballroom and started dancing to the slow beat.

After Rena, a bright purple carriage with black mist pulled up. Ghosts orbited it and a purple haired magician came out with a very fat bat. Elsword gapped as well when he saw the outfit that Aisha was wearing. She smugly smiled at her partner's actions.

"What? I am too beautiful for you to look at Els?" She slyly asked him as she walked into the building and grabbed his hand. Even though she didn't show it, she was totally stunned at his attire. Elsword snorted. "PLEASE, you will remain the same brat you since back then! ...Grape.." He shot back as she smugly looked at the irritated looking magician. "Cherry." She shot back. "Pig Head." He shot and the game of "Say bad things that insults your partner" continued.

Elsword may not be impressed on the outside, but on the inside he was stunned. " _Oh my gosh...Grape looks so...s-so...um..stunning. I can't believe that I'm saying this…"_.

After her, a sky blue, hot pink, and white carriage with nasod codes inscribed into it pulled up. Two nasod servants opened the door and an empress stepped out. Her face remained a poker face, but she was fidgeting. Add cackled at her actions and gave her a weak smile. "So, even a Nasod Queen like you can get nervous? Huh." Add sneered as he took her hand. Eve shot him a glare, but it softened. "My, always have to joke around don't you Addie?" She joked as she earned a glare from her partner. "Don't call me that in Public Eevee.." He whispered under his breath, but just loud enough for the amused Nasod Queen to hear. She amusingly smiled at the irritated yet slightly blushing Add.

That scene earned "AWWWWW"s from the audience members. (No-chan- Oo...How did they even know what Add and Eve were even saying? (O_O….(?) I don't know! xDDD. Psychic?)

After the Add x Eve couple, a crimson red carriage with Velder's insignias and a huge red claymore in the front. Suddenly, the door of the carriage burst open(No-chan- T_T more like it was sliced open…) and a crimson red haired girl came out. Her proud pose and sharp stare turned soft when her eyes met those of Aren's. (No-chan-Oo...WHY NOW!? Why didn't you tell us that Aren was going to appear? ;V) (xDDD. Meh who cares~! - Aren's wearing a cream colored suit with an orange tie.) Elesis waved and Aren waved back. They hooked arms and walked to the ballroom.

Chung nervously waited for his dance partner and when she arrives, he nearly turned into a tomato.

Ara arrived in orange colored carriage with lotus flowers with white haired foxes pulling the carriage. She stepped out the carriage gracefully and blushed when she saw Chung's suit. " _OMG! OMG! C-Chung looks so hot~! I think I'm going to nosebleed right now!"_ She thoughts as she nervously walked into the hall and met Chung. Chung slowly reached out his hand and nervously yet quickly embraced her. Ara turned a deep red and clutched the back of suit. They quickly parted and shyly intertwined their finger together and walked hand in hand to the ballroom. When they reached it, they slowly danced to the heart-warming music.

(~A Few minutes later in the Ballroom~)

Ara nervously looked looked around the crowded ballroom for her partner, which she lost on the way.

The two were having a great time at the party, except for the fact that there were too shy to even talk to each other. When Ara excused herself for a glass of El Punch, she got lost on her way back.

As Ara nervously searched the hall for any sign or her friends or Chung, she bumped into a certain someone.

"Oh! I'm so very sorry!" Ara apologized as she bowed her head in apology.  
"It's fine. No need to worry! Wait...Ara?" The unknown voice said as he or she looked at the ebony haired girl in shock.  
Ara flinched and slowly raised her head, so her honey colored eyes could meet olive colored ones.

"A-Amelia..!?" Ara shockingly stuttered as she pointed at her. The treasure hunter smiled. "It's nice to see you again Ara! Also, you look so beautiful tonight!" Amelia cheerfully told her.  
Ara blushed. "Thanks you...and it's nice to see you again too Amelia~!" Ara shyly replied back.

And so the two kept talking about their lives and whatnot. One conversation caught my eye.

"So...Ara! I heard from Rena that you have some feelings for a certain boy~!" Amelia cheerfully piped as Ara jumped in surprise. "SO...who is it Ara!?" Amelia asked, her aura turning from cheerful to demonic. Ara shivered and squeaked, "U-Uh! It's..It-It's...Um..Chung…" She muttered, but just enough for Amelia to hear her. She squealed. "I knew it!" She giggle as she hugged Ara tightly, maybe...too tightly.

"A-Amelia...I-I..Can't breath…" Ara gasped as she Amelia apologized and let go of her. Ara panted. "Sorry about that~!" Amelia apologized as she gave Ara a cheery smile. Ara sighed.

"It's fine…" Ara replied as she touched her throat and weakly smiled. Amelia frowned and then smiled again. "Ara, as an apology..I will teach you something useful…" She told the curious looking Ara.

Amelia pulled Ara in and whispered something in her ear. Ara instantly turned beet red and shyly looked at the grinning Amelia. "I-I..can't possibly do that!" Ara stuttered as she shook her head.

Amelia smiled. "Don't worry! I KNOW you can do it! Now I have to go so see you Ara!" Amelia waved as she grabbed her glass of punch and left. Ara waved goodbye and cupped her cheeks.

 __" _I-I...can't do that! It's too embarrassing!"_

Ara violently shook her head and scurried outside for a breather.

~Outside in the Balcony~  
Ara slowly close the balcony door behind her and went to the railing. She leaned on the railing and gazed at the stars.

Thousand of millions of stars shone brightly in the night sky like jewels.

" _Their so beautiful…"_ She thought as she took a strand of her hair and pulled it back to her ear.

She slowly hummed to herself and let the night breeze swish through her ebony colored hair.

" _Kiss, Kiss Fall in love"  
_ " _Maybe your my love"  
_ _~  
_ " _I see you come" "I watch you go"  
_ " _You never seem to leave me though"  
_ _~  
_ " _Is this love or hate?" "We'll see, your making me crazy!"  
_

_"Inside my dreams, your all I see"_

 _"Well, all I see is you and me!"_

 _"Lady, maybe or host"_

 _"I find it really don't mind!"_

 _"If I had to choose a rose in this garden of romance"_

 _"Maybe we could take this chance"_

 _She sang out to the night._

 _"Maybe your my love!"_ A voice sang from behind Ara. __

She turned around to see Chung smiling at her with a slight blush on his face. She looked shocked that he knew the song, but she continued.

" _And I would like to find a hand like yours to take mine."_ She sang as she walked up to him.

" _And with one kiss, we could stop time."_ Chung sang back as he faced Ara and looked at her.

" _And I'd fall in love with you!"_ They sang in unison as they clutched their hands together and looked into each other's eyes and continued singing.

" _Tomorrow's far away, let's put our faith in today!"  
_ " _Just you and me in a beautiful spring!"_

" _And we'll always fall in love again!"_

" _Hey, Hey"  
_ " _Maybe your my love!"_

They gazed into each other's eyes and came closer. And close and they kissed, a pure and simple kiss. This kiss however was enough for them to know each other's feelings. Their voices weren't need, just their thumping hearts and touching lips.

Three emotional words were said to each other-

"I love you" and they laughed. That was when snow gracefully fell on the two like a present from the heavens.

Chung decided to use this moment. He kneeled down in front of Ara and pulled out a blue box. Ara looked shocked, but looked into his attractive cerulean pupils.

Chung's serious expression made Ara's heart skip a beat. Chung breathed in and stared into her honey gold eyes.

"Ara Haan, would you..m-marry me?" Chung nervously proposed as he opened the box to reveal a silver ring with a heart shaped, bright orange topaz in the center. Ara gasped and blushed like crazy. Chung patiently waited for her answer.

"I-I..Chung I would **love to!** " She squealed as she pounced onto Chung and pecked him on the lips. Chung sighed in relief and smiled at her.

Ara smiled back. Chung slipped the ring onto her ring finger and kissed her.

They stared into each other's eyes for what seemed to be forever.

Suddenly, Chung grabbed Ara around the waist and pecked her cheek."Ara, I will always be there for you. I promise." Chung whispered as he looked into her eyes and stared at her.

Ara blushed like mad and looked away.

"T-T-Thank..you Chung. Promise that you will make..me y-yours?" Ara muttered as she whispered into Chung's ear and bit it.

Chung looked away, revealing his blush. Ara smiled. " _It's funny that Amelia's advice worked!"_ She thought as she looked at the blushing Chung.

Just then, Chung turned around and grabbed Ara's wrist. Ara's eyes grew wide as he leaned in and kissed her open neck.

"Merry Christmas Ara.." He seductively whispered as he gave her a smug smile. Ara was shocked and slapped his face.

"C-C-C-Chung!" She screamed as she chased him around the balcony only to enjoy spending time with her future boyfriend.

This is one special white Christmas that I will never forget!" Chung chuckled as he grabbed Ara's hand and tightened the grip on her hand.

The two looked up at the snowy sky and found enjoyment.

This was an enchanting Christmas for all the members of the El Gang and especially for Ara and Chung. What kind of love awaits them? Love for eternity that's what. Let's bless this couple that made the snow is fall on Christmas…

 _~FIN~_

Hi again guys~! xDDD. Sorry for not updating this sooner. I've been quite busy this week since my dance lessons for my country's festival is starting soon! I'm going to be heading over to Minnesota for the festival that starts the 16th of August. I might not be updating for a while after that.

(No-chan-ARIA! QwQ! NOOOO! Don't leave me~! You haven't even made an OC to be my boyfriend~!) (xDD. Well I'll only be staying in Minnesota for a few days~! Don't worry~! Also, I have an idea for a new boy OC~! I'm kinda stuck between Rei, Riku, Kaito, and Izumi. xDDD. Such great names! I can't choose!" (No-chan- QwQ. Are they cute~!?) (Me-MAYBE….)

Hehe. So I hoped you liked this! Also, I kinda imagined Chung as an angel in this chappie since he was given the nickname-Sweet Guardian Angel. xDD. Also I was thinking of making a new one shot~! Also sorry if there was little romance in this~! D: I ran out of ideas!

And which story do you guys want me to update? LWTEC?(Life with the El Gang couples?) EImRaT?(Elsword-Imperial meet Rebellious and Transformed?) ESotH?(Elsword-Secrets of the Heart?) IDK right now~! Please leave a comment~! Bye bye~! Cya~! Note-This was unedited so sorry if you spotted errors~!

Also- I used Ouran High School Host Club's Opening song-Sakura Kiss. It has nothing to do with this christmas story~! xDD. That song doesn't belong to me~! 


End file.
